Reedfin
What Do Ya Think? Cool! I Like It! It's Okay. Ehhh. (Tell Me Ways To Improve It) I Don't Like It. (Please, Tell Me What You Don't Like In The Comments) "Sometimes.. The Wrong Choices Bring Us To The Right Places.." -Said by Swishpaw to Reedpaw Synopsis History ' "They're Beautiful.." a she-cat weakly mewed after her kitting. "What Will You Name Them?" said a white tom, cleaning some of the mess up with moss. "Swishkit.." she looked at a dark brown she-kit. "Splashkit.." she looked at the light brown tom with markings like mine. "..and Reedkit.." she said, looking at the light brown she-kit with markings like Splashkit's. "I'm Sure Their Father Will Love Them.." she mewed. "Would You Like Me To Get Him When He Comes From The Patrol?" the white tom mewed gently. "Yes.. Please.." "For Now, Get Your Rest." he said. ' I pounced on my brother's tail and laughed, he swatted me gently. We quickly began to have a play-fight. Swishkit just watched us. She was making remarks how she was going to be a Medicine Cat to our mom, Fishtail. Splashkit and I Knew That We Were Close To Apprenticeship And Couldn't Wait. WIP! Appearance Pelt & Body Reedfin Is A Small, Slender She-cat. She Is A Light Brown With A White Undercoat. She Has Black Tabby And Cheetah-looking Markings. Face & Eyes Reedfin Has Long Whiskers And A V-Shaped Nose. She Has Tabby/Cheetah-looking Markings On Her Face. She Has Large, Brown Eyes. Scars & Claws Reedfin Has A Small, Barely Visible Scar On Her Shoulder. She Has Long, White Claws That Are Sharpened To A Thin Point. Her Claws Usually Have Some Dirt On The Tips. Personality Admirable: '''She Prefers To Be A Good Role Model, So She Tends To Be Admirable. '''Calm: '''She's A Very Calm She-cat And Is Usually Chatting Calmly. '''Good Mannered: '''She Has Very Good Manners And Says "Thanks" and "Please." '''Distracted: '''She Can Get Distracted Easily And Talk To Someone Else While Speaking To Another. '''Gullible: '''She Can Be Gullible At Times, Making It Easy To Trick Her. '''Nervous: '''She Get Nervous In Rough Times. Sometimes She Even Panicks. Kin xx = None MS = Mother's Side FS = Father's Side '''Mother: '''Fishtail (Alive) '''Father: '''Blackfin (Dead) '''Mate: '''Silverlight (Alive ) ''Silverlight's Parents: Quailfeather (Alive), Windmist (Dead)'' '''Former Mate(s): '''xx '''Offspring: '''Expecting, Tundrapaw (Alive/Adoptive) '''Siblings: '''Swishleaf (Alive/Female), Splashpool (Alive/Male) '''Step Siblings: '''Redpelt (Dead/Male) '''Brother-In-Laws: '''Jupiterstripe (Deputy/Alive) '''Grandma & Grandpa (MS): '''Pounceflower (Dead) & Fancy (Kittypet/Dead) '''Grandma & Grandpa (FS): '''Gingerclaw (Dead) & Frost (Loner/Alive) '''Aunts & Uncles (MS): '''Queen (Kittypet/Alive/Aunt), Fish That Swims In The River (Dead/Uncle) '''Aunts & Uncles (FS): '''Freespirit (Alive/Uncle), Bark (Loner/Dead/Uncle) '''Nephews: '''Unknown '''Nieces: '''Sunflower (Kittypet/Alive), Sandpetal (Warrior (CarnationClan)/Alive), Jadepaw (Dead), Tinykit (Dead) '''Cousins: '''Lilystorm (Alive), Cinderpaw (Unknown), Snowcloud (Dead) Acquaintances '''Nightstar Silverlight Mudkit Dustyleaf Sandpetal Jupiterstripe Windstorm Meadowheart Snowcloud Obsidianpaw Leafpaw Jaykit Sootkit Gingerflower Opinion <'Name'/Trust/Opinion> Nightstar/'87%/As Reedfin's Leader She Trust That Nightstar Will Make Good Choices And Follows And Trusts Her. '''Silverlight/'99%/As Reedfin's Mate And Closest Friend In The Clan She Trust Him A Lot. 'Mudkit/'61%/Reedfin Doesn't Know Him To Well, But She Still Trusts Him. 'Dustyleaf/'80%/Reedfin Doesn't Know Him To Well. But She Trusts Him Since He's The Medicine Cat. '''Sandpetal/83%/Reedfin Doesn't Know Her To Well, But She Is Her Niece. Jupiterstripe/64%/Reedfin Doesn't Know Him Well, But He's The Deputy And She Trusts Him. Windstorm/63%/Reedfin Hasn't Gotten To Know Her. All She Knows Is She Can Grumpy At Times. Meadowheart/50%/Reedfin Hasn't Gotten To Know Her, But She Seems Nice. Snowcloud/2%/From What Silver Tells Reed, Snowcloud Is Not To Be Trusted. Obsidianpaw/78%/He's Her Apprentice And Expects Him To Train His Hardest With Her. Leafpaw/80%/He Looks Like Her Friend, Dustyleaf, Oddly. But She Trust Him! Jaykit/45%/Reedfin Doesn't Quite Know What He'll Be And Needs To Decide If She Trusts Him Or Not. Sootkit/45%/Same As Jaykit Gingerflower/98%/She Doesn't Know Her Too Well But Has Heard Good Things About Her. She Trusts Her A Lot, And Knows She's Loving And Caring. Quotes "Sometimes.. The Wrong Choices Bring Us To The Right Places.." -Said by Swishpaw to Reedpaw "I'm On My Way To Starclan, Of Course I'm Fine." -Said by Reedpaw to Fishtail "Pfft. Beauty Begins The Moment You Choose To Be Yourself."-Said by Reedpaw to Swishpaw "You've Trained, And Well, For Yourself To Find The Blessing In Everything, Reedfin." -Said by Splashpool to Reedfin as they depart Stats <1-10> Hunting: '''9 '''Swimming: '''5.5 '''Fighting: '''8 '''Climbing: '''4.5 '''Tracking: '''5.5 '''Strength: '''7.5 '''Speed: '''5.5 '''Agility: '''3.5 '''Leadership: '''6.5 '''Focus: '''4.5 '''Intelligence: '''7.5 '''Sanity: '''9.5 '''Teaching: '''8.5 '''Herb-Knowledge: '''2 Likes & Dislikes ''' Activity: '''Hunting '''Reason: '''Reedfin Is A Great Hunter And Loves To Hunt And Catch Anything For Her Clan. '''Prey: '''Small Birds '''Reason: '''It's Unknown Why, But Reedfin Loves The Taste Of Small Birds. She'd Much Rather Have A Bird Over A Rabbit. '''Color: '''Purple '''Reason: '''Reed Likes The Dark And Mysterious Color. She Claims It's "Beautiful And Royal." '''Herb: '''Lavender '''Reason: '''Reed Loves It's Elegant Shape And Color. '''Scent: '''Wet Grass '''Reason: '''It's Unknown Why But She Loves The Scent Of Wet Grass And It Makes Her Want To Swim. '''Weather: '''Cloudy '''Reason: '''Reed Likes When It's Cloudy Because She Prefers The Shade More Than The Light. ''' '''Activity: '''Climbing Trees '''Reason: '''Reed's Not Scared Of High Places, She Just Doesn't Like The Scratchy Bark Against Her Pads. '''Prey: '''Frogs '''Reason: '''Reed Just Hates The Taste Of Frogs. '''Color: '''Blue '''Reason: '''She Fins This Color Unattractive To Her Eyes And Not Very Calming. '''Herb: '''Dock '''Reason: '''Everytime This Was Used On Reed It Left Her Fur Slippery. '''Scent: '''Smoke '''Reason: '''Reed Hates The Scent Of Smoke Because She Always Starts Coughing. '''Weather: '''Snowing '''Reason: '''She Hates Cold Weather And How Most Of The Prey Just Leaves. Did You Enjoy Reading About Reedfin? Would You Be Interested In Hearing More? Got Any Tips/Advice? Let Me Know! Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Queens Category:Outdated Pages